Una historia diferente
by SimiCullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de que Edward vuelve se encuentra otra vampiresa que lo atrae? ¿Y si Bella después se va a Nueva Orleans y descubre que es adoptada? ¿Y si su madre es una diosa atlante?...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y otros a Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia, que es de mi propia cosecha.

Bien posiblemente algunos no entiendan que son los dark-hunters ,no se preocupen Bella tampoco sabe cuando se lo expliquen a ella ustedes entenderán.

No se si al final Bella quede con Edward eso de pende de ustedes y si le perdonan las canalladas de Edward. Espero que les guste y los disfrunten.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**El se había vuelto ha ir…**_

_**Ya no me quedaba nada solo el borroso recuerdo de mi mente**_

_**¿Por qué se fue?**_

_**¿Porque justo cuando murió Charlie?...lo odio, lo odio**_

_**Y no lo quiero volverlo a ver**_

_**El me rompió el corazón tres veces**_

_**Y como dicen ¿no?...la tercera es la vencida.**_

_**Nadie me volverá a lastimar**_

_**Me iré de este pueblo…**_

_**Lleno de malos recuerdos...**_

_**De el, de su esencia, de su presencia…**_

_**Los quería mucho a todos ellos… **_

_**Hasta a aquella que no me quería**_

_**Le tenía un cariño inexplicable...**_

_**Pero el se había ido dejándome sumida en un mar de lagrimas **_

_**Afirmando que la quería a ella… **_

_**No solo lo dijo la beso frente a mí...**_

_**Después ella se alejo con el...**_

_**Desde entonces no los veo...y nos los volveré a ver…**_

_Los siento se que iba a subir el crucero de mis sueños pero la verdad no pude seguirlo espero que me perdonen y que lean este fic a mis amigos la verdad les encanto espero que a ustedes también._

_Dejen reviews plisssssssssss._


	2. Nunca me quiso

**Nada de esto es mío excepto la trama los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa **

**S. Meyer.**

B.P.O.V

Edward me había dicho que vendría mas tarde a hablar conmigo. Habían pasado seis meses desde que fuimos por él a Volterra y me había prometido que no me volvería a abandonar amenos que así lo quisiera y yo le creí. Sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta allí estaba Edward con otra vampiresa de pelo largo y negro y ojos color ámbar.

-Hola Edward ¿quien es ella?—pregunte algo confundida

-Ella es Lily pero necesito hablar contigo--dijo mi ángel—Lily espera en el auto.

-Ok Edward pero no tardes—dijo parecía…amable.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?—pregunte.

-Bella…... nos vamos del pueblo—dijo con expresión seria.

-Entonces me vas a transformar—dije ,mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No, Bella…… Tú te quedas, Y o lo siento yo me equivoque….

-Edward no se que me tratas de decir

-Yo pensé que te amaba Bella pero me equivoque …yo no te amo , yo amo a Lily—me quede en shock … bueno ella ya no era tan amable.

-No…Edward tu lo prometiste, tu me…

-Edward nos tenemos que ir—dijo ella

-Adiós Bella, los demás se vendrán a despedir mas tarde- dijo, pero lo siguiente que vi no me lo espere fue como una bofetada en la cara…. el la beso frente a mi… ¿que no le bastaba con romperme el corazón? Cerré la puerta y me senté en el piso aun en shock.

Pero no volvería a llorar no por él, ya no lo valía . Me dirigí a mi cuarto , tome las fotos con los Cullen y las rompí , agarre el Cd queme dio Edward y lo tire a la basura. Agarre unos pedazos de papel y un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir unas cartas una para la familia Cullen y una para Edward.

_Querida familia Cullen:_

_No los culpo por lo que hizo Edward…pero aun asi no los quiero volver a ver._

_Carlisle y Esme fueron como mis segundos padres y aun los quiero mucho._

_Alice y Emmett fueron los hermanos que nunca tuve y los quiero mucho: )_

_Jasper no te conocí mucho pero se que eres un gran chico-vampiro. Cuida a Alice, Te quiero._

_Rosalie se que me odias, aun no tengo muy claro el porque pero aun asi te quiero…Cuida de Emmett porque en esta relación tu eres la que lleva los pantalones…Arriba las mujeres! _

_Bueno recuerden que los quiero mucho a todos._

_Con cariño _

_Bella_

_P-D: no me busque por favor._

Las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas… los iba a extrañar y mucho.

_Edward:_

_Me has hecho sufrir demasiado pero no volveré a llorar por ti, ya no lo vales. Para mi ya no existes, dudo que intentes buscarme pero aun así espero que entiendas esta frase NO ME BUSQUES. Te odio por dejarme justo semanas después de la muerte de Charlie, aunque muy en el fondo te sigo amando._

_Con odio_

_Bella_

_P-D: Espero que tu y Lily……………………….. Se pudran en el infierno._

Y selle con una gota de sangre.

Metí todas mis cosas en una maleta para huir de este pueblo lleno de malos recuerdos. Ahora me iría a New Orleans a una casa que Renee tenia allí.

Nunca pensé que lo diría o lo pensaría pero extrañare Forks.

**Lo siento por la tardanza ya se que no tengo excusa pero estoy en bimestrales y bueno algo ocupada pero el siguiente tal vez lo suba el sábado…bueno hasta pronto**

**Dejen reviews**

**Abrazos al estilo Emmett.**


	3. La Nueva Ciudad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Ya me había instalado en mi nueva casa, bueno era un poco grande para ser solo una casa_ ¿un poco? Dios era más grande que la mansión Cullen._

Bueno si era bastante grande… ¿contenta? _Si wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_. Tenía 3 pisos, en el primero estaba la sala, la cocina, el comedor, la lavandería y el vestíbulo. En el segundo habían cuatro cuartos y en el tercero habían otros cuatro cuartos. También había un ático y un sótano.

Ya entrada la noche como a las 9 de la noche me dirigí a un bar muy conocido de New Orleans El Santuario (_este bar no existe es de la invención de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Es un bar donde daimons, dark-hunter, were-hunter y demás se reúnen sin pelear mas adelante les explico que son los daimon y eso.) _

Esta mañana me había ido a comprar ropa nuevo tipo motorista o rockera así que me puse unos jeans negros y una blusa negra rasgada en la espalda y con una calavera en la parte de adelante. Me subí en mi Kawasaki negra y conduje hasta el santuario.

Entre, había mucha gente y sonaba The Last Night de Skillet, voltie y vi una mesa con diez sillas y tres de ellas desocupadas, los hombres de la mesa que extrañamente todos eran muy sexys me voltearon a ver me sentí algo incomoda pero no le preste atención.

Me dirigí a la barra, uno de los barman se acerco con un andar sexy. Ay no…

-Hola gatita ¿que deseas?-dijo con voz seductora y una sonrisa sexy- mi nombre es Kyle.

-Hola soy Bella, y bueno hoy tomare una cerveza normal-dije sonriendo el chico era sexy.

-¿Hoy? ¿Acaso vas a venir muy seguido?—pregunto deseoso

-Claro, aunque en un mes empiezo la universidad pero aun así vendré casi todas las noches hasta que se harten de mí-dije

-Ummm eso suena bien—dijo, con un tono tan sexy, y me dio la cerveza

-Kyle, ya acabo tu turno te puedes ir-dijo una mujer desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Rayos, espera un momento-dijo y se fue hacia la mujer y por extraño que paresca escuche su conversación a la perfección .

-Mama ¿puedo alargar mi turno?-dijo Kyle

-Pero cher (_che_r_: querido en francés)_antes esperabas ansioso a que acabara tu turno-aunque para ser madre era muy hermosa.

-Si, pero ahora llego esa hermosa chica y estoy hablando con ella-dijo Kyle

-Oh te refieres a la de pelo castaño que esta en la barra?

-Si ¿por que?

-Porque Talon se esta acercando a ella.

-¿QUE?-grito Kyle. Me voltie y vi a un chico bastante alto, de pelo rubio hasta los hombros y dos trenzas que le caían por el pecho, iba vestido de motorista…. Ese debe ser Talon.

-Hola cariño mi nombre es Talon-Dios que sexy

-Soy Bella- dije mirándolo a esos ojos negros como la noche.

-Te importaría si te acompaño cariño es que te veías tan sola –dijo con la voz mas sexy que había escuchado…Al diablo Edward este tipo era mil veces más sexy. Iba a responder pero Kyle me interrumpió.

-Vete Talon ella esta conmigo-dijo… Uh esto se va a poner bueno.

-No te metas muchacho-dijo Talon

-No me llames muchacho-dijo Kyle y después le gruño, Talon respondió el gruñido

-Chicos recuerden que están en el santuario…¿Por que no dejan que ella decida?-dijo la mujer- por cierto soy Nicolett.

-Un placer soy Bella-la mujer me sonrió y se fue. Los dos chicos me miraron intensamente.

-Estee…. Chicos ahora vuelvo tengo que ir por allá-dije

-¿Y donde es allá? ¿Te puedo acompañar?-dijo Talon….de repente empezó a sonar Sweet home Alabama (siempre ponen esa canción cuando llega Acheron) la mitad de la clientela salió del bar. Después un hombre muy alto entro y cuando digo muy alto es muy alto media al menos dos metros, tenia el pelo verde si verde (Acheron siempre se pinta el pelo de muchos colores) y usaba lentes de sol aunque era de noche, se acerco a nosotros.

-Talon a la mesa que…-y se quedo mudo me miro y dijo-¿Bella?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte

**Se que dije que iba a actualizar el sábado pero estaba estudiando me aburrí y decidí subir este capitulo. Gracias por sus review y por agregarme a historia y autores favoritos también por las alertas.**

**Dejen review**

**Abrazos al estilo Emmett**


	4. ¿Adoptada?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

-¿Bella?-dijo

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte

-Bella debes venir con nosotros- dijo el hombre

-No quiero, yo no salgo con extraños, y menos si tienen aspecto de sicópata-dije bueno en cierta manera salía con extraños, yo no conocía ni Kyle ni a Talon pero al menos ello parecían normales. Kyle y Talon estaban tratando de contener la risa.

-T-Rex ¿de donde conoces a Bella?-dijo Talon ¿T-Rex? ok eso es raro.

-Cállate Talon y vete a la mesa-dijo-Soy Acheron pero puedes llamarme Ash, y pues no soy un sicópata…bueno no mucho.-dijo-ahora vamos a hablar.

-No –dije…a veces soy terca _¿a veces?_ Ok casi siempre ¿contenta? _sip_…y salí corriendo-Adiós Kyle nos vemos mañana- pero Ash venia detrás de mi, agarre mi moto y salí a toda velocidad, llegue a un viejo edificio, deje mi moto abajo y subí por las escaleras de incendio de el edificio hasta llegar a la azotea, no era muy alto el edificio máximo cinco pisos, mire hacia abajo para ver si aun me seguía pero ya no estaba ahí.

-Uff… menos mal que ya se fue –susurre, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a mi casa. Al llegar a mi casa vi a Ash apoyado al lado mi puerta principal… ¿Cómo rayos encontró mi casa? Saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña vara (1), la agite y se alargo me agache y me fui por su costado derecho…Creo que aun no me había visto. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le pegue con la vara en el estomago se doblo sobre si mismo aproveche para tomar impulso y patearlo en bueno…Sus… partes nobles…jeje.

_**Ash POV.**_

Estaba al lado de la puerta en la casa de Bella, algunos me llamaran acosador pero no lo soy…no mucho, escuche la moto de Bella estacionarse levante la mirada y aun con mi vista de Dark-Hunter no pude ver a Bella ¿Dónde se había metido? Entonces de repente me golpearon en el estomago con una especie de vara me doble sobre mi mismo por el dolor ella aprovecho para tomar impulso y patear mis partes privadas. Si definitivamente ella era Bella.

_**Bella POV.**_

Ash cayo al suelo…ups creo que le dolió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije

-Vine...para… poderte …explicar-dijo entrecortadamente por el dolor…ups

-¿Explicar que?-pregunte algo confundida

-Que…eres……adoptada-dijo entrecortadamente. Me quede en shock ¿que? ¿yo adoptada? Creo que estaba drogado o loco….o los dos. Ash ya se había levantado del suelo, pero con lo que me acababa de decir solo pude hacer una cosa…. Reír, me caí al piso de tanto reír, hasta que Ash me empezó a mirar raro así que me levante del piso dejando de reír .

-No soy adoptada… creo que tomaste de mas-dije

-No Bella… tu madre te adopto al nacer.

-No te creo pero para probarte que no soy adoptada llamare a Renee

-Bien- dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño. Marque el numero sonó tres veces hasta que mama contesto

-¿Hola?- dijo Renee

-Hola mama

-Bella!!!¿Como te va? ¿La casa es de tu agrado?-dijo sin respirar

-Me va muy bien en un mes empiezo la Universidad y la casa es perfecta… pero no te llame para eso.

-Oh ¿para que llamaste?

Es que me encontré con un chico y….-no pude terminar de explicarle Renee ya me estaba interrumpiendo.

-Estas Embarazada…Te dije que usaras protección Isabella, Dios soy muy joven como para tener un nieto o nieta- dijo con voz histérica

-NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA-grite y Ash rio le di una mirada envenenada

-OH esta bien que me querías decir-dijo calmada…esta mujer es bipolar

-¿Eres mi mama?-pregunte

-Claro que si pero a que lleva todo esto

-No quiero decir ¿eres mi madre…biológica?-nadie respondió-¿Mama?

-¿Cómo te enteraste Bella?- su voz se quebró y escuche un sollozo

-¿QUE?¿es cierto y nunca me lo dijiste?

-Bella…tu no me entiendes yo..

-¿tu que mama? ¿TU QUE?- las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-Bella …yo era estéril...no podía tener hijos…yo solo quería fingir que si…después te encontré un día en la puerta de nuestra casa con una nota que decía _Se que cuidara de mi hija Isabella Marie_ YO SOLO QUERIA FINGIR QUE ERAS MIA-sollozo mi madre

-siempre fuiste y serás mi mama…lo siento me tengo que ir –le dije

-Gracias hija

-Adiós-dije y colgué

-Siento que te enteraras así-dijo Ash

-No importa

-Pero…entonces ¿quien es m i madre?

-¿Y si te digo que tu madre es una diosa atlante?

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento se que no tengo perdón pero entiéndanme estoy de vacaciones y mi m ama me llevo a una playa en medio de la nada donde no hay internet y no podía subir el capi…para el colmo me quede a dormir en unas cabañas que habían allá. Espero que les haya gustado. Les prometo que el siguiente lo subiré pronto talvez mañana o mejor dicho hoy ya que son las 12:48**

**No se como explicar que es lo vi en un programa llamado Blood ties se los recomiendo.**

**Dejen reviews**

**ATT:**

**Karo-Simi-Cullen**


	5. Explicaciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

-Pero…entonces ¿quien es m i madre?

-¿Y si te digo que tu madre es una diosa atlante?

-Pensaría que estas loco…Pero con lo que e vivido últimamente, creo que debo abrirme a nuevos mitos-dije suspirando. Ash tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno es una larga historia-dijo

-Tengo tiempo.

-Ok, pues creo que será mejor que te sientes- dijo y me diriji al sillón que tenia en i sala y me sente.

-Bien espero no desmayarme-dije

-Bien, Zeus y Apolo estaban caminando por Tebas. Zeus bajó la mirada a sus seguidores con ojos de cachorrito y comentó la perfección de la raza humana. Como cada hijo que quiere aventajar a su padre, Apolo se mofó, alardeando que él lo podía hacer mejor con una mano atada a la espalda. Para probar su argumento, encontró a una ninfa que llevara sus niños más perfectos, niños que sostendrían el destino del mundo en sus manos. Era tan cierto entonces como lo es ahora… poder absoluto, corrompe absolutamente.

Indudablemente, Apolo había tenido relaciones antes, pero lo jodió magníficamente con ésta.

Hechos de su propia carne y sangre, apodó a la nueva raza Apólita y les dio fuerza superior y habilidades psíquicas. Tres días después, fueron adultos. Tres días después de eso, estaban preparados para conquistar el mundo.

Zeus no aguantó ninguna tontería de esas. Así que los excluyó de la tierra. Porque puede hacer ese tipo de cosa.

Echó a los Apólitas a la Atlántida, donde procrearon y se mezclaron, casándose con los nativos Atlantes. Eran una raza agresiva, siempre persiguiendo su hambre por conquistar el mundo. Los Apólitas y los Atlantes se casaron entre sí, mezclando la sangre hasta que realmente se convirtieron en una raza de gente cuyos poderes no eran superados. Apolo no los disuadió. Esperaba con ganas el día en que se sentaría en el Olimpo como Dios Supremo.

En el 10,500 a.C., los Apólitas enviaron a la hermosa virgen Clieto a Delphi como una ofrenda a Apolo. El dios se enamoró de ella, y le dio a luz a diez de sus hijos: cinco parejas de gemelos. Clieto y sus hijos fueron enviados de vuelta a la Atlántida, para casarse con la familia real Atlante e, inevitablemente, asegurar el gobierno de la Atlántida para Apolo. A través de la Atlántida, Apolo tenía intención de apartar a Zeus y ocupar su legítimo lugar como soberano de los cielos y la tierra.

El mismo Apolo fue padre del primer hijo de cada reina Atlante, esperando que cada hijo fuera el elegido para traer la caída de los dioses Atlantes. Cada año, los Oráculos lo rechazaban.

(Ahora, esta parte se vuelve confusa, así que presta atención. Es un poco como el juego de triles. _Bebé, bebé, quién tiene el bebé…_ Sí, yo tampoco nunca he sido bueno en eso.)

En el 9548 a.C., Apolo tuvo otro hijo con la reina Atlante, seduciéndola bajo la apariencia de su marido muerto, como un fantasma en un sueño. Y vaya, fue un sueño seriamente potente. Voilà: bebé número uno: Stryker.

El mismo año, la pavorosa reina de los dioses Atlantes, Apollymi, descubrió que no era estéril, como se había supuesto originalmente… estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Un hijo, que los Destinos declararon, traería el fin a su panteón.

Entra el bebé número dos: Apostolos.

Bueno, Archon todavía no estaba preparado para programar el Apocalipsis. Hijo suyo o no, exigió que su mujer matara el bebé al nacer, por el bien del mundo.

Claro. Como si Apollymi fuera a dejar que eso sucediera.

Dio a luz a su hijo prematuramente, en secreto y lo escondió. Bebé afortunado número dos. Cuando llegó el tiempo de presentarle a Archon el bebé, Apollymi le dio uno hecho de piedra envuelto en pañales.

Archon estaba furioso. Sabía que su mujer había escondido al bebé… sin duda en el útero de una mujer mortal. (El útero de las humanas al parecer es un lugar excepcionalmente conveniente para dioses con la necesidad de ocultar un bebé maldito sin perder un instante.)

Lo que nos lleva de vuelta al bebé número uno1: Stryker.

Archon sabía que la reina Atlante estaba embarazada, así que exigió que su bebé también fuera asesinado.

Sabes, las mujeres no se toman realmente bien lo de ejecutar órdenes en lo que respecta a la muerte de sus hijos.

A estas alturas, la reina se había imaginado que el bebé que llevaba era el hijo de Apolo. Sabía que éste nunca dejaría que mataran a su hijo, especialmente los dioses Atlantes. Mantuvo ese pensamiento engreído cerca de su corazón durante todo el parto. Sólo… al momento después de dar a luz a su hijo, éste fue asesinado ante sus ojos.

Lo que la reina Atlante no sabía era que Apolo había hecho su propio cambio… con ayuda de Artemisa, Apolo había colocado su hijo no nato en el útero de una de sus sacerdotisas en Delphi.

El niño al que la reina Atlante había dado a luz, fue el bebé número tres.

Pobre bebé número tres. No vivió el tiempo suficiente para ser un problema y a la pobre reina humana no se le contó lo del cambio.

La reina Atlante odió a Apolo por abandonarla a ella y a su niño ahora muerto… y por una buena razón. A la viuda, también le molestó el hecho de que Apolo nunca volviera a su cama para dejarla de nuevo embarazada. Se dejó caer en esa amargura, dejando que infectara y envenenara su sangre. Dejando que criara venganza. Dejando que el plato se pusiera bueno y frío antes de servírselo a Apolo en una fuente de plata.

Basándose en los antecedentes de gigoló de Apolo, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

En el 9529 a.C., diecinueve años después, los griegos hicieron una tentativa e intentaron ganarse a Apolo para su causa. Sabían que luchar contra los Apólitas era una causa perdida, así que para ayudar a ganarse el favor de Apolo y con suerte su apoyo, le enviaron a Ryssa, la mujer más hermosa jamás nacida. Ryssa hechizó al dios al instante y se ganó su corazón. Teniendo la misma debilidad que todas las deidades parecen poseer, Apolo sucumbió a su belleza y sembró su siempre fértil semilla divina. Ryssa le dio un hijo y la corriente de la guerra cambió en favor de los griegos.

La reina Atlante inmediatamente ordenó la muerte de Ryssa y su hijo, ordenándoles a sus subordinados que no se contuvieran en su brutalidad, que lo hicieran parecer como si animales salvajes hubieran hecho pedazos a la mujer y el bebé.

Hicieron su trabajo, tal vez un poco demasiado bien.

Y así Apolo destruyó la Atlántida, bueno en realidad fue Apollymi.

Su querida hermana Artemisa consiguió detenerlo antes de que destruyera a todos los Apólitas (y con ellos, el mundo), así que en vez de eso condenó a sus caprichosos niños. Los identificó como los animales salvajes que habían masacrado a su amante y su hijo, dándoles características adecuadas para semejantes bestias (los colmillos y ojos de depredadores), y obligándoles a alimentarse de la sangre de los otros cada pocos días para poder sobrevivir. Los desterró de su dominio, el sol, porque ya no podía soportar mirarlos y que le recordaran su traición.

Hasta este día, los Apólitas sólo viven hasta la edad de veintisiete: tres veces tres veces tres, la edad que tenía Ryssa al morir. El último día, mueren de una muerte terriblemente dolorosa, desintegrándose lentamente hasta ser polvo, hasta que el sol finalmente se pone.- las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Ash y también por las mías- Apolo pasó por alto un pequeño detalle cuando maldijo a sus hijos, y éste era que había condenado a _todos_, incluido el infame bebé número uno, guardado a salvo en Delphi.

Las palabras tienen poder. Y, como dice Eddie Vedder: Una vez dichas, no se pueden retirar.

Apolo también debería haber considerado eso el día de la boda de su hijo, que sucedió antes de que el dios condenara a la gente de éste.

—En tus manos sostienes mi futuro —dijo—. Tu sangre es mía y es a través de ti y de tus futuros hijos que yo vivo.

Qué mal que no hubiera ido a su propio Oráculo antes de hacer esa promesa, ¿eh? Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido que al hacer esa particular promesa de lealtad, Apolo se acababa de condenar a sí mismo a la extinción.

Cuando el linaje de su hijo muera, lo mismo sucederá con Apolo… y con él el mismo sol, la tierra y todos los que moran en ella.

Los Daimons (lo que los humanos de hoy en día llamarían "vampiros"), burlan la condena de la muerte a los veintisiete años tomando almas humanas en sus cuerpos. Una vez que un Apólita tiene un alma extraña, ésta los convierte en algo distinto a lo que eran, a veces malvados y sin sentimientos. Cualquier Apólita que tome un alma humana en su cuerpo al instante se clasifica como Daimon. Aquí no hay zona gris.

Esto, también, vuelve a Apollymi: ella es la que adoptó a Stryker, el accidentalmente malogrado hijo de Apolo y le enseñó a tomar almas en su cuerpo para prolongar su vida. Fue una lección que Stryker compartió con mucho gusto con otros de su raza, legiones de otros que se convirtieron en los servidores agradecidos y dispuestos de Apollymi.

Mientras mantengan un alma, viven. Pero las almas humanas se marchitan, por lo que los Daimons se deben alimentar cada pocas semanas. Cuanto más fuerte es un alma, más dura, pero incluso el alma más fuerte no puede aguantar más de cinco o seis meses. La única alma que no mengua es la de un bebé no nato. Puede mantener a un cuerpo hasta que éste muere.

Sin sorpresas, los Daimons estiman la muerte de un niño o de una mujer embarazada por encima de todo.

Cuando un Daimon toma un alma, obtiene todos los poderes de ella. Por eso es muy peligroso para un Were-Hunter caer presa de un Daimon. Sin embargo, la población Daimon avisa a sus hermanos de ser cautelosos con los Weres, ya que suelen tener grandes y poderosas familias con largas vidas y larga memoria… que también pueden cazar de día.

Si un Daimon come un alma y ésta muere en su cuerpo, el alma se pierde para siempre. Y sí, algunos de nosotros somos constantemente conscientes de cuántas se han perdido. Sé de hecho que cuando un Daimon toma un alma ésta grita… y yo las puedo oír.

La parte que desconocías, detrás de bambalinas, debajo de la piel, en el espíritu, es que cuando un alma ha sido agraviada tan injustamente, ella llora. Y no es el llanto de un crío, o ese sonido que haces cuando te golpeas el pulgar con un martillo. Es el sonido de la mayor traición: el sonido que hace el corazón al romperse, el sonido del cielo cayendo. Es la voz del Fénix cuando se levanta de las cenizas.

Ese sonido hace eco en los oídos de los dioses y la mayoría de ellos lo dejarán pasar como un vuelo errante.

Excepto Artemisa.

Para ella, ese sonido, es el de otro postulante al trabajo que ha de llenar los formularios y solicitar una entrevista.

Ella es: alta, cabello rojo, un cuerpo para morirse, y el aura de una serpiente… Te ofreció tu última súplica: Ella ofrece un Acto de Venganza. En respuesta le juras tu lealtad y a su causa, para convertirte en un soldado de su ejército de nueve mil años de antigüedad en la lucha contra los Daimons, parásitos que acechan en la tierra.

Para sellar el trato, le das tu alma. Posa su mano sobre ti y la extrajo; tienes su símbolo, la doble flecha y el arco marcando ese lugar, pero no recordarás el dolor. Se parece un poco a nacer. Algunos recuerdos no necesitan ser conservados.

Después de que Artemisa tomara tu alma, te devolvió a la vida. La vida inmortal. Si, ahora podrías tranquilamente vivir para siempre, sin miedo a enfermar o morir. Volviste a nacer como un DarkHunter y se te dieron veinticuatro horas para llevar a cabo tu venganza.

Este es un camino sin retorno y no hay segundas oportunidades. Para mejor o peor, Artemisa tiene tu alma hasta que te quede la vida eterna como una Sombra o el Renacer.

-Wao… es algo trajica la historia.

-Si…Bella te puedo decir algo, pero prométeme que no le diras a nadie nunca- dijo serio

-Lo prometo

-Ryssa era mi hermana…y no pude hacer nada, no la pude defender… Arthemisa me había drogado…aun recuerdo como el hijo de Ryssa me llamaba para que los ayudara- lagrimas caian por sus ojos y yo estaba en shock me acerque y lo abrace.

-Lo siento- susurre

-Bella , Apollymi es tu madre y la mia…..somos hermanos- dijo

Lo siento por la tardanza pero me fui de viaje y hasta ahora pude subir el capi

Dejen reviews

Att

Karo-Simi-Cullen

1


	6. Poderes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

-Bella, Apollymi es tu madre y la mía…..somos hermanos- dijo, me quede en shock no lo podía creer.

-Ok, somos hermanos-dije sonriendo, la verdad Ash me caí muy bien- y si Apollymi es mi madre… ¿ósea que soy algo así como una diosa?

-Si, y también tienes poderes- dijo sonriendo

-¿Enserio?- el asintió- Wao y¿ como nunca lo supe?

- Es que tus poderes están inactivos y tienes que sacarlos.

-¿Y como hago eso?

-Bien concéntrate- hice lo que dijo- busca en tu interior, invócalos-hice lo que dijo y sentí poder recorrer mi cuerpo- ahora…déjalos fluir.- dijo, y sentí que exploto… literalmente..mi sillón exploto y ahora era un sillón quemado…genial.

-Wao si que los dejaste fluir- dijo Ash divertido

-Bien y que se supone que haga con eso- dije señalando el sillón

-Yo me encargo – dijo— Simi toma forma humana- al decir esa simple frase un tatuaje de dragón salió de la manga de Ash y se transformo en una chica como de 1.50 con largo cabello negro y cuerno negros también su piel era negra matizada con rojo y un par de alas negras… esto era taaaan raro.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte aun aturdida

- Es un demonio Caronte, quedan pocos y Simi es una de ellas…aun así comen de todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ella se comerá mi sofá? – dije el asintió

-Bien , Simi te presento a Bella; Bella ella es Simi

-Mucho gusto Bella …No te preocupes esos estúpidos vampiros no se te acercaran mientras la Simi este contigo-dijo

-Gracias Simi- dije sonriendo , me agradaba mucho

-Bien Simi quieres comerte ese sofá de ahí- dijo Ash

-¿Tiene plástico? (1)- pregunto Simi

-No

-Ok akri (2) Me podrías dar la salsa barbacoa- Ash abrió su mochila saco la salsa y se la dio y Simi la echo toda en mi sillón y pues… empezó a comerlo parecía que ella creyera que mi sillón era una hamburguesa o algo así….fue raro. Después de 25 minutos ella acabo.

- A la Simi le gusto mucho akri- dijo Simi

-Que bueno, Simi regresa a mi- dijo Ash y Simi se transformo es un dragon y se pego a la piel de Ash.

- Eso fue…raro- dije- ¿Crees que me puedas conseguir uno así?

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo sonriendo- Antes de que se me olvide, ten esto- dijo mientras me daba un anillo muy peculiar, el anillo tenia un símbolo de un sol atravesado por tres rayos de luz (3)

- Es hermoso-dije mientras me lo ponía

Cuando quieras estar conmigo solo piensa en mi y el anillo te tele transportara a donde sea que este y no te lo quites por nada- dijo

-Esta bien

-Me tengo que ir …¿Nos vemos mañana en el santuario?

-Ok….Oye Ash ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dije

-Veintiuno –Wao

-¿Hace cuanto?- alguien mas siente un deja vú

-Hace once mil siglos.

-Wao eso es mucho

-No te creas Bella tu tienes 8 mil siglos

-¿Que?

-Si, tu naciste en Kalosis(4) cuando encerraron a Apollymi y espero hasta que pudieras nacer en el mundo humano.

-Wao

-Adiós Bella

-Adiós… mi hermano

**Hola!!! Lamento la tardanza del ultimo capitulo que subi es que me fui de viaje pero aun asi lo que les haya gustado.**

**(1) tiene plástico: es que si tenia plástico Simi se podía enferma… ella puede comer de todo menos plastico**

**(2)Akri: Termino atlante para señor y maestro**

**(3)El anillo en mi perfil **

**(4)Kalosis: es el infierno para los atlantes, ahí esta encerrada Apollymi por destruir la Atlantida y todo eso**

**Dejen reviews**


	7. Señor Blandito?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Hoy iba a encontrarme con Ash en el Santuario, así que me subí a mi moto y conduje hacia el Santuario. Al llegar vi a dos hombres bastante guapos afuera, uno de ellos entro en el callejón y en vez de salir un hombre salió un lobo blanco y solo una cosa me vino a la mente…Were-Hunter.

_**Flash back**_

_-¿Qué son los were-hunter?_

_Bueno te explico-dijo suspirando-El mítico nacimiento de los Were-Hunters es llamado el Allagi. Pero en vez de forzarte a través de traducciones polvorientas y arcaicas, voy a resumírtelo. _

_Ya sabes que Apollo maldijo a los Apólitas y todo se fue al infierno con eso. _

_Muchos años después, el rey brujo Lycaon de Arcadia se enamoró de una mujer Apólita, sin saber que lo era y se casó con ella. Sabía que tenía unos cuantos hábitos extraños, ¿Qué dama de noble cuna no necesitaba preservar su belleza permaneciendo fuera del sol?, pero la amaba tanto que estuvo dispuesto a pasarlos por alto. Le dio dos hijos y lo adivinaste, murió a la antinatural joven edad de veintisiete años. Lycaon, turbado y demasiado poderoso para su propio bien, declaró que la maldición de Apollo no sería una plaga para su línea de sangre. Vería cómo sus hijos le sobrevivirían._

_Genios, inteligencia científica, y buenas intenciones. Tenemos la bomba atómica por la misma razón que tenemos a los Were-Hunters._

_Y así, Lycaon empezó sus terribles experimentos con la gente Apólita. Reunió a muchos de ellos y así poder usar su magia para… cambiarlos, alterar su apariencia a un nivel tan básico que quizás engañaría a la maldición de un dios. Los torturó y los mató para poder encontrar un modo de mantenerlos con vida, para que sus hijos pudieran seguir viviendo. Experimentó con ellos como si fueran animales._

_Y luego experimentó en ellos con animales._

_Usando magia arcana, tomó una página del libro de Apollo. Los Apólitas estaban maldecidos con los rasgos de bestias, así que fue por ahí por donde Lycaon decidió empezar. Juntó la esencia de los Apólitas con depredadores renombrados por su fuerza y superiores habilidades de supervivencia. Osos, por sus dientes y garras mortales. Panteras, por su agilidad y habilidades cazadoras. Leopardos, por su casi sobrenatural habilidad para no ser vistos. Leones, por su velocidad y su habilidad para trabajar juntos. Tigres, por su tamaño y su falta de depredadores naturales. Chacales, por sus largas patas y maneras astutas. Lobos, por su cordialidad y su energía. Halcones, por sus picos rápidos y mortales y su vista aguda. El rey, loco, incluso capturó a un dragón legendario, con toda su fuerza, magia y majestuosidad._

_Lycaon esperaba así poder combinar la fuerza de vida de un Apólita con la de esos animales y hacerlos lo suficientemente poderosos como para romper de algún modo la maldición. _

_Para mejor o peor, los experimentos de Lycaon funcionaron. En vez de vivir sólo veintisiete años, estos nuevos Apólitas tenían ahora una esperanza de vida cercana a los mil años. Como esperaba, eran fuertes, rápidos, poderosos y mortales. Sus vidas fueron alargadas de repente doce veces más que la de cualquier humano. Y ya que habían nacido de la magia y descendían de la psíquica sangre pura Apólita, acabaron con unos cuantos poderes innatos extra como la telepatía, la telequinesia y el cambio de forma._

_Después de escoger entre sus nuevos monstruosos primos, el rey mezcló a sus hijos con un dragón y un lobo, decidió que esos eran los más poderosos animales con los que había experimentado. Había frustrado la maldición de Apolo; había desafiado a la voluntad de un dios con su propia mano humana._

_Los Destinos no estuvieron felices cuando lo averiguaron._

_Clotho, Lachesis y Atropos(los destinos o las moiras) fueron donde Lycaon y decretaron que matara a sus hijos, a las abominaciones naturales que eran. No era elemento del hombre cambiar el destino legado por los dioses, y ese debería ser el castigo de Lycaon._

_Si. Eso cayó como una piedra._

_Cuando no lo cumplió, Clotho maldijo a esta nueva raza, "Pasarán la eternidad odiándose y luchando hasta el día en que el último de ellos ya no respire", y entonces envió a Eris a plantar la desconfianza entre ellos._

_Anota un punto para las Destinos._

_El segundo tienes que apuntárselo a la ciencia. Debido a la naturaleza doble de la investigación de Lycaon, él fue responsable no sólo de uno sino de dos conjuntos de leyes: tanto del cielo como la tierra. No iba a huir rompiendo cualquiera de ellas._

_La primera Ley de la Termodinámica establece que la energía ni se crea ni se destruye. Lo que circunscribas, saldrá. Porque cada miembro de esta nueva raza Were consistía esencialmente en mitad Apólita y mitad un animal, siempre que Lycaon mezclaba dos seres creaba dos seres nuevos, separados: uno con un corazón animal y uno con un corazón humano._

_La teoría de Platón acerca de que los seres humanos son dos mitades de la misma persona está basada en la raza Were._

_Los Weres con corazón de animal fueron llamados Katagaria, un término que significa rufián o renegado. Nacidos en el cuerpo y la piel de su depredador, sólo podían convertirse en humanos en la pubertad, cuando sus poderes mágicos eran genéticamente "liberados". En cambio, los Arcadios, llamados después por la propia gente de Lycaon, nacían como humanos, un hecho que era usado como argumento por los Arcadios para sentirse superiores a sus primos animales. Los Arcadios pensaban y todavía lo hacen, que los Katagaria necesitaban una supervisión cercana y un control. Creían que los Katagaria debían ser controlados y contenidos._

_Igualmente, los Katagaria desconfiaban de sus contrapartidas humanas. Los humanos, son a menudo, engañosos. Tratan constantemente con mentiras y subterfugios. Si a un lobo no le gustas, te ataca abiertamente, sin duda o vacilación. Si a un humano no le gustas, te puede sonreír a la cara y luego apuñalarte por la espalda. Como Clotho predijo, no pasó mucho antes de que la guerra estallara entre estos dos grupos. Guerra que continúa hoy en día. Hay villanos y héroes en ambos lados._

_Los descendientes directos de los hijos del Rey Lycaon tomaron el apellido Kattalakis. El nombre pertenece a las ramas Lykos (lobos) y Drakos (dragones) de ambos lados, Arcadio y Katagaria._

_A través de la experiencia algunos de nosotros hemos aprendido ciertas características específicas de cada patria. Por ejemplo, que los Were-panteras y tigres no pueden soportar ser cegados, y que, como la mayoría de los animales, el chocolate es letal para algunos de ellos. Los Were-Hunters imitan también a sus hermanos animales prefiriendo moverse rápidamente para evitar o capturar a sus enemigos. A causa de esto, muchos Were-Hunters prefieren las motos a automóviles estándar._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Mmmm… were-hunter, bueno me vendría bien un poco de diversión. Me acerque a ellos.

-Hola, soy Bella- le dije al chico rubio

-Hola… soy Fury- dijo. Me agache y acaricie al lobo y este me lamio la cara

-Lindo perro aunque un poco grande para ser perro- dije y el sonrió, parecía comunicarse con el lobo ya que lo miraba penetrantemente. Así que decidí leer su mente.

_Compórtate como un perro, Vane- pensó Fury_

_Eso intento idiota- pensó Vane…Jajaja esto es muy divertido_.

-¿Es tuyo?-le pregunte

-Algo asi…- dijo

-¿Cómo se llama?- dije

-Vane-dijo

-Vane…¿Vane Kattalakis como el Were –Hunter?

_¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto Vane_

_No lo se pero transfórmate, solo ahí una cosa que podemos hacer cuando un humano nos descubre…- dijo Fury_

_Matarla- termino Vane_

Se transformo y para mi suerte XD solo traía pantalones…. Dios que sexy!

Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera echo…..correr. Corrí asía un viejo edificio…Mmmm se me hace conocido ¿_no es el que subiste ayer? dijo _la voz de mi cabeza, subí hasta el techo pero ello también subían. No sabia que hacer empecé a tocar mis manos y sentí el anillo que me había dado Ash, lo acaricie y pensé en el, sentí que volaba y de repente caí… en algo muy suavecito, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una sala. Me removí un poco.

-Bueno al menos caí en algo blandito- dije

-Creo…que en… lo que…caíste…soy yo- dijo una voz debajo de mi. Me levante

-Oh lo siento, soy Bella… ¿donde estoy señor blandito?- le pregunte

-No soy señor blandito- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados-Soy Alexion o Ias como prefieras llamarme-dijo- Y NO SOY BLANDITO-grito

- ok ok, ya tranquilo-dije y se calmo- por cierto…. Si eres blandito –dije. El se acerco para estrangularme con cara de sicópata pero lo esquive y se cayo… fue gracioso como tipo anime

-Alexion ¿Qué pasa?...Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ash

-Bueno…es una larga historia jeje- dije con una risa nerviosa.

-Bella…- dijo en tono de reproche.

-Esta bien, te cuento –dije y suspire para empezar a relatar mi historia-Fui al santuario a esperarte y bueno me encontré con unos were-hunter y por accidente les dijo lo que eran y pues me persiguieron, no tenia escapatoria así que pensé en ti y caí en Alexion alias ''Señor Blandito''- termine y lo dije todo con una sola bocanada de aire.

-QUE NO SOY BLANDITO- grito Alex.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una chica bastante guapa… debe ser su novia

-Es que Bella no entiende que no soy blandito

-Oh pero Ias la verdad es que si estas un poco… suave- dijo ella

-JA! Te lo dije- el me fulmino con la mirada-Hola soy Bella -le dije a la chica

-Soy Danger.- dijo

-Oye ¿Él siempre es así?- dije señalando a Alex que estaba en una esquina a la cuan no llegaba la luz , el estaba en posición fetal susurrando ''No soy blandito'' una y otra vez.

-A veces- dijo suspirando

**Hola!! Si ya se que tarde pero el cole me tiene sin tiempo para escribir T-T les prometo que actualizare lo antes que pueda. Gracias a todo los que me agregaron a favorito y me dejaron reviews.**

**Algunas recomendaciones:**

**Circo Twilight de zara-swan-cullen**

**Cuando el hambre ataca de zara-swan-cullen**

**Embarrados! de melivampiresa**

**Sobrenatural de gatona**

**Están super espero que los lean**

**Chaito**

**Dejen reviews!!**


	8. mi cuñada?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

**Les dedico el capitulo a:**** RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, melivampiresa, zara-swan-cullen y monse-dark hunter**

-A veces- dijo suspirando y yo sonreí

-Simi ya dije que no- escuche una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte

-Es Tory… ya sabes la novia de Ash- dijo quitándole importancia

-¿QUE? –grite y Danger salto por la sorpresa

-Eh… ¿no sabias?- dijo nerviosa

-No…- dije pensando porque Ash no había confiado en mi…soy su hermana-pero…. ¿Por qué…?

-Te respondería si me sueltas- dijo y solo hasta que lo dijo me di cuenta que la tenia agarrada por el cuello de la camisa…

-Oh, lo siento- dije mientras la soltaba.- pero ¿por que no me dijo?- dije dolida de que no confiara en mi.

-Bueno tal vez es porque te conoció hace solo un día- bueno eso era un punto a su favor

-Si…- dije mientras pensaba como seria ella

-Vamos- dijo mientras me cogía del brazo

-¿Que? ¿A dónde vamos?

- A presentarte a Tory

-Oh… esta bien

Nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Danger me hizo un gesto para que me quedara afuera.

-No Simi por quinta vez, no te puedes comer a Artemisa

-A la Simi no le gusta que le digan no, es una fea palabra, no Simi vez se escucha mal, porque mejor no dices, Si la Simi si se puede comer a la diosa vaca- sonreí ante lo que había dicho Simi

-Hola Tory, otra vez discutiendo con Simi ¿eh?

-Si, pero veo que es una batalla perdida

-Oye adivina quien esta afuera esperando por conocerte

-No me imagino quien será- dijo con sarcasmo-además tengo que hablar con Simi, hasta que entienda

-Ok, le diré a la hermana de Ash que venga otro día- dijo… ¿que otro día?

- ¿La...la…her…hermana?-tartamudeo

-sip- dijo Danger…Tory respiro profundamente

-Ok, vamos- dijo un poco insegura….Muajajajajajaja… de la puerta vi salir a una mujer mas o menos de mi estatura quizás un poco mas alta con cabello castaño largo… no era bonita pero tampoco quiere decir que era fea

-Hola!! Soy Bella la hermana de Ash- dije sonriendo

-Hola, soy Tory

Después de esa incomoda presentación , Tory me conto como conoció a Ash, también me contaron algunas anécdotas …y yo les conté mi historia…cosa que aun no le había contado a Ash.

-¿Dónde esta Ash?- pregunte… ya era hora de contarle mi historia

-¿Alguien llamo?- dijo entrando y sentándose al lado de Tory, sonreí se veían tan lindos juntos

-Ash… creo que es hora de contarte mi historia

-Esta bien- le conté la historia desde que me mude a Forks hasta que llegue aquí

-Ese maldito chupasangre- siseo Ash

-El no vale la pena- dije fríamente- nunca la valió… pero no me di cuenta a tiempo

-No te preocupes Bella, ellos no te podrán molestar de nuevo, no con nosotros alrededor – dijo Tory

-Gracias

-Bella, puedes quedarte a dormir y mañana te presentare a los Dark-Hunter que están en la zona

-Ok… no traje ropa- dije

-No te preocupes… ten- dijo Ash tendiéndome una de mis bolsas con todo lo necesario dentro…fui al baño a cambiarme y cepillar mis dientes al salir vi a Alex

-Hey! Sr. Blandito- dije y el se volteo- adivina que

-¿Que?- dijo ya más normal

-Me voy a quedar a dormir- dije con una gran sonrisa

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo mientras salía corriendo

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grite para molestarlo y me dirigí a la habitación que me prepararon, me acosté en la mullida cama y me deje ir al reino de los sueños

**Edward Pov (lo que todos esperaban)**

Estábamos en Alaska con los Denali, Tanya ya tenia pareja Matt era un buen tipo…aun no sabia nada de Bella, en unos meses iríamos a Forks para ver como estaba y después de eso nos mudaríamos de nuevo pero esta vez al sur a petición de Jasper nos iríamos a…. Nueva Orleans

**Hola!! Al fin cumplí mi parte de trato, espero que les haya gustado el capi aunque fue un poco corto pero el próximo será mas largo, Gracias a ****RoXa CuLlEn HaLe por las ideas para capítulos futuros por los reviews.**

**Algunas sugerencias:**

**Circo Twilight de zara-swan-cullen**

**Cuando el hambre ataca de zara-swan-cullen**

**Embarrados! de melivampiresa**

**Sobrenatural de gatona**

**Dejen reviews!!!**


	9. Demonios Caronte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

**Les dedico el capitulo a:**** RoXa CuLlEn HaLe…Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!**

Bella POV.

Me desperté, supuse que era muy temprano y me gire para seguir durmiendo pero toque algo suave y no era el Sr. Blandito, abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos rojos me levante sobresaltada y vi que el dueño de esos ojitos rojos era…

-¿Un osito de peluche?- murmure, era un osito negro con ojos rojos, lo levante por una de sus patitas y me quede viéndolo.

-Hey! Al fin despiertas- dijo Ash mientras entraba en la habitación

-Hola….- dije mirando al osito.

-Oh, veo que ya viste a tu osito- dijo sonriendo

-¿Mi osito?- pregunte mientras dejaba al osito sobre la cama

-Si, lo tienes desde que naciste- dijo mirando al osito con ternura

-Y si es mío donde esta mi nombre- dije divertida.

-En la pata- dijo señalándolo, cogí el osito y en su pata tenia bordado con hilo rojo mi nombre.

-Oh…. Genial- dije sonriendo

-¿Y como lo vas a llamar?- me pregunto

-Mmmm…. Ya se! Se llamara Lucifer – dije sonriendo

-Bueno… Bella podríamos hablar- dijo

-Bien- dije abrazando a mi osito

-Bueno…¿querrías venir a vivir aquí con nosotros?

-Mmmm….Ok

-Entiendo que no quieras pero…. Espera ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto y yo sonreí

-Dije que si, puedo dejar la otra casa para hacer fiestas locas… Además así puedo molestar a Alex- dije

-Bella… te traje dos demonios carontes- sonreí ampliamente-. Para ver cual quiere unirse contigo.

- Ok me arreglo y salgo- dije y me dirigí al baño, al salir me dirigí al armario donde ya estaba toda mi ropa, después de un rato me decidí por un pantalón negro, un suéter blanco, unas botas y mi chaqueta negra (1) Baje a la sala y ahí estaba Ash con Simi, Xirena ( la hermana de simi)Y los otros demonios estaba de espalda

-Hola- dije y entonces los vi eran tan lindos la chica era pequeña su pelo era rojizo recogido en dos coletas unas enormes alas negras y estaba vestida con un vestido negro (2) y el chico también tenia pelo rojizo y unos penetrantes ojos verdes (3) vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra.

-Hola -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, la chica parecía tener miedo. Me senté al lado de Ash

-Bella ella es Nyx y el es Tay, chicos ella es Bella

-Un placer –dije- no tengas miedo no les voy a hacer nada- dije y ella sonrió

-Bella quiere un demonio Caronte… Bella cual quieres- dijo Ash

-No dejare que me alejen de mi hermana- dijo Tay

-No te alejare de ella…-dije- pero si quieres los dos se pueden quedar conmigo

-Yo si quiero- dijo Nyx

-Yo me quedo con ella- dijo Tay y entonces se unieron a mi, Nyx se convirtió en un hermoso fénix y se poso en mi brazo y después se arrastro a mi espalada, ardía un poco pero era soportable, Tay se transformo en un dragón desde mi cintura hasta mi cuello

-Ok ahora vamos a Nueva Orleans pronto se hará de noche y te presentare a los D.H

-Ok

Me cambie a un short negro y un suéter de tiras blanco con mi chaqueta de cuero y unas converse altas negras(4)Nos fuimos a Nueva Orleans, y nos encontramos con Vane y Fury, Ash les explico todo y ellos se disculparon ya eran las 7 y nos fuimos al santuario, me senté en la mesa a esperar y vi como Talon entraba, no quería lidiar con el así que me dirigí al la tarima, tenia ganas de cantar, al pasar al lado de una mesa vi un pastel que decía Feliz Cumpleaños RoXa( jejeje) y me di una idea le dije al Dj que iba a cantar Ignorance de Paramore

-Esto es para alguien a quien ya no quiero volver a ver- dije- ah casi se me olvida…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROXA- grite y la música empezó a sonar.

if i'm a bad person, you don't like me

i guess i'll go, make my own way

it's a circle

a mean cycle

i can't excite you anymore

where's your gavel? your jury?

what's my offense this time?

you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

well sentence me to another life.

don't wanna hear your sad songs

i don't wanna feel your pain

when you swear it's all my fault

cause you know we're not the same

we not the same

oh we're not the same

the friends who stuck together

we wrote our names in blood

but i guess you can't accept that the change is good

it's good

it's good

you treat me just like another stranger

well it's nice to meet you sir

i guess i'll go

i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend

ignorance is your new best friend

this is the best thing that could've happened

any longer and i wouldn't have made it

it's not a war no, it's not a rapture

i'm just a person but you can't take it

the same tricks that once fooled me

they won't get you anywhere

i'm not the same kid from your memory

now i can fend for myself

don't wanna hear your sad songs

i don't wanna feel your pain

when you swear it's all my fault

cause you know we're not the same

we not the same

oh we're not the same

we used to stick together

we wrote our names in blood

but i guess you can't accept that the change is good

it's good

it's good

you treat me just like another stranger

well it's nice to meet you sir

i guess i'll go

i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend

ignorance is your new best friend

ignorance is your new best friend

ignorance is your new best friend

you treat me just like another stranger

well it's nice to meet you sir

i guess i'll go

i best be on my way out

Todos estallaron en aplausos y yo me dirigí de nuevo a mi mesa a conocer a los D.H, me acerque a la mesa de RoXa.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dije y cogí tres platos con pastel, uno para mi y los otros dos para Nyx y Tay. Bien al fin conocería a los Dark-Hunter

**Espero que les haya gustado… Feliz Cumpleaños RoXa. La moto de bella en mi perfil**

**(1)ropa de bella: en mi perfil**

**(2)Nyx:en mi perfil**

**(3)Tay: en mi perfil**

**(4)Converse: en mi perfil**

**Algunas sugerencias:**

**Circo Twilight de zara-swan-cullen**

**Cuando el hambre ataca de zara-swan-cullen**

**Embarrados! de melivampiresa**

**Sobrenatural de gatona**

**Búsquenlas están súper!!**

**Chaito, Dejen reviews!!**


	10. DarkHunter

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Bien al fin conocería a los Dark-Hunter. Me acerque a la mesa en la que estaba Ash, Talon y otros dos D-H uno de pelo negro y el otro rubio. Me senté al lado de Ash y Talon se iba a sentar a mi lado.

-NOOO- grite y el se hizo hacia atrás- Tay, Nyx los convoco en su forma humana- dije y ellos salieron solo que ahora eran diferentes. Nyx aparentaba unos 12 años su pelo rojizo recogido en sus dos coletas, no tenia alas y llevaba unos jeans y un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro. Tay aparentaba unos 16 con su cabello rojizo despeinado, vestía unos jeans rasgados y una camisa color borgoña. Nyx se sentó a mi lado y Tay al otro lado de ella. Talon estaba sorprendido.

Después de unos veinte minutos llegaron los otros 6 D-H.

-Bella el es Valerius- dijo señalando a unos tipos de cabello negro tenia pinta de abogado- el es Kyrian- dijo señalando a uno rubio-Wulf- otro pelinegro-Zarek- otro pelinegro pero este parecía sicópata- Jean Luc- un pelinegro con pinta de pirata- y ya conoces a Talon.

-Hola! El es Tay y Nyx… se acercan a ella y los castro- dije sonriendo inocentemente.

-Me agrada – dijo Jean Luc

-Lo se… por cierto ¿eres pirata?- pregunte curiosa

-Si, naci en Francia aproximadamente en el siglo 1692 d.C

-Ok… eso es genial ahora todos me van a decir donde nacieron...- me miraron como si estuviera loca- porfa

-Tracia 179 a.C- dijo Kyrian

-Norte de Inglaterra 532 d.C- dijo Talon

-Roma 150 a.C-dijo Valerius

-Hammerfest, Noruega 750 d.C- dijo Wulf

-Viminacium, Moesia 155 a.C- y dijo es sico…digo Zarek

-Wow de todo el mundo- dije- es como estar en un paseo por el mundo

-Bueno chicos quiero que traten bien a Bella- dijo Ash severamente

-¿Por que?- dijo Zarek… Uf que amargadito

-Porque ella es…

-¿Tu nueva novia? y yo que pensé que amabas Tory – dijo Jean Luc

-NOOO- dijimos al mismo tiempo

- no, ella es mi hermanita- dijo y todos se quedaron en shock

-Ehmm… situación incomoda- murmure

-Bella…- dijo Nyx y la mire- tengo hambre

-Ash…

-Ya voy… Nicolette...

-¿si?- pregunto la were-hunter

-Podrías traer tres platos llenos de comida por favor

-Claro, cher (querido en francés)- dijo y después de un rato volvió con dos platos y un chico traía el otro.

-Aquí esta -dijo poniendo el plato frente a los Carontes-Oh Bella déjame presentarte a mi hijo, es uno de los cuatrillizos, Cherif ella es Bella… Bella el es Cherif.

-Hola mucho gusto

-Hola- dijo con un tono… ¿seductor?

-Ehmm, Oye Nicolette ¿puedo cantar?

-Claro a todos les encanto… ven – dijo y me levante para seguirla. Llegamos atrás del escenario

-Cody ¿crees que bella podría cantar otra canción?

-Claro- dijo- ven

-Los dejo chicos- dijo Nicolette y se fue

-¿Así que mi hermano te coquetea?-dijo mientras arreglaba unos cables

-¿Cuál de los dos?- dije algo cansada

-¿Dos? Wow y yo pensé que solo era Kyle

-Nop, Cherif también

-Ok, ¿que vas a cantar?

….

Estaba en el escenario otra vez con el micrófono en la mano estaba de espaldas viendo a la banda que me sonreía. Me gire y todos me estaban viendo.

-Esto es Frozen.- dije y la música empezó a sonar.

I can't feel my senses

I just feel the cold

All colors seem to fade away

I can't reach my soul

I would stop running,

if knew there was a chance

It tears me apart to sacrifice it all

but I'm foced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen

but what can i do?

Can't tell the reasons

I did it for you

When lies turn into truth

I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen

but what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow

You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be all right

tears me apart

that you will never know

buy I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen

but what can i do?

Can't tell the reasons

I did it for you

When lies turn into truth

I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen

but what can I do?

Everything will slip away

Shattered peaces will remain

When memories fade into emptiness

Only time will tell its taleI

if it all has been in vain

I can't my senses

I just feel the cold

Frozen...

But what can I do?

Frozen...

Tell me I'm frozen

but what can i do?

Can't tell the reasons

I did it for you

When lies turn into truth

i sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen,

frozen...

Una lagrima escapo de mi ojo pero la seque rápidamente, todos estaban aplaudiendo y Ash se veía preocupado. Sonreí y entonces tuve una visión.

**Visión **

**-Vamos a volver hoy- dijo Carlisle**

**-Esta bien- dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a esa...zorra**

**-Bien ya que no puedo ver nada supongo que esta con Jacob- dijo Alice**

**-Esta bien hoy nos vamos a Forks a ver como esta Bella-dijo Esme**

**-Y mañana nos vamos a Nueva Orleans- dijo Jasper**

**Fin de la visión.**

Baje de escenario y salí corriendo a la salida.

**Hola, espero que les guste este capi pronto volverán los Cullen jeje gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y por ponerme en favoritos…GRACIAS!**

**Ya cumplí mi parte RoXa actualiza rápido.**

**Algunas sugerencias:**

**Circo Twilight de zara-swan-cullen**

**Cuando el hambre ataca de zara-swan-cullen**

**Embarrados! De melivampiresa**

**Sobrenatural de gatona**

**Búsquenlas están súper!!**

**Dejen reviews!!**

**Adiós, abrazos al estilo Emmett!**


	11. ¿Gatorade?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Baje de escenario y salí corriendo a la salida. Pero recordé a Tay y a Nyx me devolví.

-Tay, Nyx nos vamos –dije y ellos se transformaron y se pegaron a mi piel. Me subí en mi moto y arranque, como supuse Ash venia tras de mi. Llegamos a mi casa.

-Bella…-empezó Ash pero no deje que continuara

-Necesito ir a Katoteros (1)- el asintió y abrió el portal. Llegamos a la sala de la casa _yo diría castillo_ Oh cállate. Salí corriendo hacia un cuarto en especial, entre y me dirigí a donde se encontraba la sfora (2) me acerque a ella y me concentre para poder ver a los Cullen, esto seria divertido.

**Sfora**

Los Cullen llegaron a la casa de Bella en Forks. Alice bajo saltando del auto y entro en la casa. Los demás entraron y vieron a Alice con un papel en las manos mirándolo fijamente.

-Alice ¿que pasa?- pregunto Edward

-ERES EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO- grito la pequeña Cullen

- ¿QUE? ¿No se de que hablas, Alice?- respondió el joven Cullen

-Ten- dijo y le dio la carta dirigida para el. Edward no podía creerlo. Todos los Cullen, hasta Rosalie, miraban a Edward con reproche.

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada – dijo secamente y salió de la casa.

-Vamos Allie- dijo Jasper mientras ella sollozaba sin lágrimas. Y partieron hacia Nueva Orleans.

**Fin de la Sfora**

-Lo siento Alice pero así es la vida- dije para mi misma con una sonrisa burlona. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina por una Coca-Cola.

-¿Bells, estas bien?- pregunto Ash.

- Sip, muy bien ¿Por qué?- dije tomando otro trago de mi bebida.

-Por los Cullen- dijo Ash preocupado. Y lo único que pude hacer fue escupirle el refresco y echarme a reír en el piso.- Gracias, intento ayudar a mi hermana, y ¿Qué gano? Que me escupa refresco.

-Lo siento, pero quiero a los Cullen pero no me voy a deprimir por un niñito mimado- dije limpiando las lagrimas de tanto reír. Ash sonrió y me abrazo.

-Mi pequeña hermana ya esta creciendo- dijo mientras me zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

-Ash, supéralo… Voy a vomitar- dije para ver si me soltaba, me soltó al instante y se alejo un poco.

-¿Quiere un poco?- dije mientras sacaba una botella se Sprite que había encontrado escondida no se porque…

-BELLA NO- grito Tory y agarro la botella de soda. Los ojos de Ash brillaban como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

- Bella, no le hagas caso a Tory y pásame la botella- dijo con tono calmado pero sus ojos seguían brillando de una forma perturbadora. De repente llego Alex y tacleo a Ash.

-RAPIDO TORY NO AGUANTARE MUCHO- grito Alex mientras Ash forcejeaba para sacárselo de encima. Tory se apresuro a vaciar la botella en el fregadero.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunte, todos están locos aquí.

- Lo siento Bella pero la Sprite es muy peligrosa para Ash- dijo cuando termino de vaciar la botella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte un poco aturdida. Ash abrazaba la botella y se balanceaba diciendo '_'no te preocupes todo estará bien'' _de verdad era perturbador y mucho.

-Porque es la única bebida que puede emborrachar a Ash- dijo Alex

-¿Enserio? Wow… entonces si a mi tampoco me afecta el alcohol … ¿que me afectara?

-No lo sabemos- dijo Danger…¿Cuándo entro?

-Ok, bien ¿quien me llevara de compras?- pregunte

- Pero si tiene suficiente ropa- dijo Alex… Ash seguía en una esquina a la que no llegaba la luz con su botella vacía.

-Si , pero quiero comprar comida- dije

-Pero si tenemos comida en la refrigeradora - el Sr. Blandito es tan terco. Me acerque a la refrigeradora y la abrí y solo había algunos vegetales podridos y un yogurt de hace tres años.

-Oh- dijeron todos lo presentes

-Que ustedes no necesiten comer- señale a Danger y Alex- y que ustedes coman fuera- señale a Tory y Ash- no significa que yo también.

-Yo la llevo al supermercado- dijo Alex

-Gracias Sr. Blandito- dije y me fulmino con la mirada

15 minutos después-.

Estábamos en supermercado. Compre algunos vegetales, pasta, frutas, carnes, salsas, soda coca-cola y demás.

-Oh mira es Gatorade (3)- cogí unos cinco y los puse en el carrito.

-¿Alguna vez lo has probado?- pregunto Alex mientras examinaba una botella

-No, pero quiero probarlo.

-Mmmm….Ok- dijo y fuimos a pagar. Llegamos a Katoteros y Alex bajo las bolsas, Ash ya no estaba con la botella… Creo que Tory la boto.

Saque una de las botellas de Gatorade la abrí y bebí un poco… no sabia mal, es mas era… rico. La bebí toda y me sentí algo mareada. Vi a Alex entrar, trate de caminar hacia el pero me caí, el me miro preocupado y… estalle en carcajadas.

-Bella…¿estas bien?- pregunto al preocupado de mi estado

-Eshtoy biiien, mash que bien… ¡estoy fantástica!- dije- hable raro- dije y estalle en carcajadas de nuevo

-Ash, creo que Bella se emborracho con Gatorade – dijo Alex

- ¡Tengo una vaca lechera! ¡No es una vaca cualquiera!! Toma leche merengada- cante y volví a reír

-Tory bota todo el Gatorade- dijo Ash

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grite pero estaba demasiado cansada y caí dormida en el suelo

¡¡¡Lo siento!!! ¡¡Lo siento!!! ¡¡Lo siento!!! ¡¡Lo siento!!! Ya se que tarde mucho pero es que tuve un bloqueo mental quería hacer esta parte mas graciosa pero no pude mas T-T tratare de subir siguiente pronto

El cielo de los atlantes

Es una especie de esfera donde puedes ver lo que hacen otras personas en ese instante

Bebida energética. Imagen en mi perfil

**Algunas sugerencias:**

**Todo cambia con el tiempo de melivampiresa**

**Cuando el hambre ataca de zara-swan-cullen**

**Embarrados! De melivampiresa**

**Sobrenatural de gatona**

**Búsquenlas están súper!!**

**Dejen reviews!!**

**Adiós, abrazos al estilo Emmett!**


	12. Ash se volvera loco

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grite pero estaba demasiado cansada y caí dormida en el suelo

…

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y no recordaba absolutamente nada, bueno solo recordaba que me había tomado una botella de Gatorade… Oh no puede ser…

-Bella, que bueno que despiertas- dijo Danger mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- aunque ya tenia una idea de lo que había pasado

- Te emborrachaste con Gatorade- me lo imaginaba, me tendió un plato con sopa… ¿Había entrado con el?- tómatela, te hará bien. Después puedo darte una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

- Ok- empecé a tomar la sopa… estaba rica o puede ser que tengo resaca y no puedo pensar con claridad.- ¿Quién la preparo?

-Alex-dijo con total tranquilidad. Escupí la sopa-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque tal vez le puso veneno o algo para que duerma por siempre- dijo exaltada

-Oh vamos el no haría eso… ¿o si?- replico con un poco de duda

- No lo se pero prefiero no arriesgarme- me levante de la cama- voy a prepararme un emparedado- Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina. Me prepare un rico emparedado de queso y jamón (N/A: que rico!!!!)

-Hola Bella- Ash entro en la cocina-¿Cómo esta la resaca?

-Soportable- respondí mordiendo mi delicioso emparedado-¿vas a ir al santuario?

-No puedo, tengo que ir a donde Artemisa para alimentarme-dijo mientras buscaba una cerveza. Ash tenía que tomar la sangre de Artemisa para poder vivir, ya que estaba ligado a ella, si pasaba mucho tiempo sin tomar de ella Ash podría morir.

-Ok, me saludas a la diosa perra- dije de lo mas normal, a Ash casi se le cae la cerveza de las manos.

-¿De quien aprendes eso?-pregunto, la respuesta era tan fácil.

-Simi- conteste y ella hizo su mágica aparición

-¿Alguien llamo?- Simi entro por la puerta de la cocina-¿Vas donde la diosa vaca, akri?

-Si, Simi- discutir con ella era un caso perdido

-Oh bueno…- la Simi se quedo mirando mi emparedado…Oh no- ¿me das una mordidita?- Ash sonreía divertido por la situación.

-Lo siento Simi pero tus mordidas son del tamaño de las de un tiburón… literalmente-dije terminándome lo que quedaba de mi pobre emparedado.

-La Simi quiere- dije ella haciendo un berrinche

-Ya Simi no seas berrinchuda…si quieres puedo darte algunos Diamonique (1)

-¿Enserio?- sus ojitos brillaron, como cuando un Dark-Hunter mata a un daimon, o un niño en la mañana d navidad.

-Si-dije y convoqué una bolsa llena de Diamonique, Simi chillo, agarró la bolsa y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Simi compártelos con Xirena- grito Ash

-Ni de coña, compartiré mi botín con ella- grito

-¡Simi¡ cuida tu vocabulario- grito Ash un poco sorprendido por las palabras de la Caronte

-Lo siento Akri- la puerta de su cuarto se cerro

- De donde aprenderá eso- dijo Ash pensativo, yo empecé a silbar, por alguna razón las personas silban cuando son culpables o saben algo…Mmmm creo que es una reacción inconsciente. Tal vez deba investigar sobre esto… Ash me miraba… Oh Oh..

-Bella… ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-¿Yo? Claro que, es decir ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo? jeje- respondí nerviosa. Ash no dijo nada se recargo contra la mesa y me miro tranquilamente mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza, tanta tranquilidad no es normal… Dios no aguanto mas.

-Esta bien si se quien fue, fue Tay pero ya deja de estar tan tranquilo es anormal- dije exaltada, Ash sonrió y susurro un ''siempre funciona''.

-Podrías llamara a Tay, Por favor

-Ok- respondí rendida- Tay ven , Por favor

-¿Podrías esperar un poco akra?- dijo desde la sala- estoy viendo la NFL

-claro cariño

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Touchdown!!!!!!!!!!

Oh era tan lindo, Tay viendo la NFL y Nyx jugando en su cuarto con sus muñecas. Me gire hacia Ash, tenia un tic en el ojo y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-TAY VEN ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE- grito Ash, después de unos minutos, Tay apareció.

-¿Qué quieres viejo?- dijo entrando con aire despreocupado.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJO CHIQUILLO?

- A ti… ¿a quien mas? Y no me digas chiquillo – se veía algo aburrido, Ash se calmo un poco

-¿Por que le enseñas esas palabras a la Simi?

-Yo solo las digo, que ella se las aprenda y las use no es mi problema, ahora con permiso seguiré viendo la NFL

-No tiene remedio- suspiro Ash y yo sonreí.

**Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento se que no tengo excusa y lamento haber tardado tanto, pero la escuela me tiene atareada y hace que me quede sin inspiración.**

**(1 )Diamonique: son unos diamantes que a Simi le gusta comer**

**Ok busco ayuda para vengarme de una zorra que cree que me puede robar a MI novio… ideas? Se aceptan sugerencias, gracias por todos los reviews, y por agregar esta humilde historia a favoritos!!!! Gracias a todas chicas y chicos si es que hay alguno, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Dejen reviews para que me inspire!!!!!!**

**Abrazos al estilo Emmett**

**xoxo**


	13. ¿Protegida?¿Acoso?¿Cambio de rumbo?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

-No tiene remedio- suspiro Ash y yo sonreí- Bueno ya me tengo que ir Bella- suspiro Ash

-Buena suerte hermanito- sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue al templo de la diosa-perra. Después de un rato sin hacer nada decidí ir al Santuario, fui a mi habitación y me puse una mini-falda escocesa, un suéter strapless negro, mi chaqueta de cuero y unas botas bajas. Aparecí cerca del santuario, revise que todo estuviera en su lugar, y entre en el bar. Todos se me quedaron viendo, ¿acaso tengo monitos en la cara? Llegue a la barra donde me esperaba un aburrido Kyle, aun no me había visto.

-Hola-susurre cerca de su oído, Kyle salto por la sorpresa.

-¡¡¡Bella!!!-sus ojos brillaban como estrellitas- ¡volviste!

-Si, bueno te dije que vendría tan seguido que te hartarías de mi pero últimamente e estado algo ocupada.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- pregunto, asentí.

-Por cierto – dije después de haber tomado un poco de mi cerveza- ¿Por qué todos me miran?

-Ah, te diste cuenta- parecía nervioso, ¡¡¡pues claro que me había dado cuenta!!!-Bueno, es que hay un rumor que dice que eres la ''protegida'' de Acheron- estuve apunto de escupir la cerveza.

-¿Protegida?- pregunte incrédula

-Pues…si- dijo algo avergonzado, sabia que no podía decirle a nadie que era la hermana de Ash ya que seria peligroso, así que tendría que aguantarme los chismes y rumores.

-No tienen nada mejor que hacer que inventar rumores- suspire y Kyle sonrió un poco. Mi mirada vagaba mirando todo a mi alrededor, cerca de la pista de baile vi a un chico rubio que me miraba con mucho interés, cuando noto mi mirada me sonrió- ¿Quién es el?- pregunte, Kyle siguió mi mirada, frunció el ceño y creo haber escuchado un gruñido.

-Es Fury, busca a cualquier chica que sea de su agrado o que tenga influencias para un polvazo, todos los Katagari y Arcadianos lo hacen para encontrar pareja. Como eres la ''protegida'' de Ash, el te quiere a ti.

-Me lo imaginaba- suspire, Fury se acercaba con el andar de un depredador, muy sexy por cierto.

-Por cierto, Fury no se rinde fácilmente y siempre consigue lo que quiere de una manera u otra- me informo Kyle.

-Pues yo soy muy terca- respondí.

-Hola preciosa soy Fury, creo que ya nos hemos visto antes- sonrió sensualmente, mi rostro inexpresivo no parecía perturbarle, así que plan B.

-Soy Bella y lo siento pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes- Kyle trataba de aguantar la risa, sin mucho éxito, Fury perdió la compostura un segundo pero la recupero rápidamente. Se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno, quizás pueda recordártelo en la bodega de atrás- dijo señalando una puerta de la cual salía una chica algo despeinada y con la respiración agitada, atrás de ella venia Dev, el hermano de Kyle, con una gran sonrisa. Bueno creo que ya se que hacen en esa bodega…

-Mmmm… Creo que ya te recuerdo…-dije, Kyle parecía sorprendido y el rostro de Fury se ilumino- Eres el chico que intento matarme- Kyle estallo en carcajadas y Fury parecía que quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared… ¿Eso era un tic en el ojo? Bueno no importa…

-Si, bueno…- un chico lo interrumpió.

-Fury, nos tenemos que ir.

-Oh, bueno… nos vemos después, preciosa- le dio un beso a mi mano e ignoro a Kyle

-¿Kyle?- susurre cuando Fury ya se había ido

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué los hombres me acosan?- susurre haciendo pucheros, Kyle sonrió

-Tal vez por tu gran personalidad- se encogió de hombros

- O tal vez por otra cosa- dije señalando la bodega.

-¡¡¡Kyle!!! Hermanito- sonrió, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros- ¿Ella es tu nueva conquista?- susurro, suponiendo que yo no escuchaba.

-No, ella es Bella. Bella el es mi hermano Dev- nos presento

- Es un placer conocerte, Dev- sonreí, parecía un buen tipo _''deberías dejar de juzgar a la gente con tan solo mirarla, mira lo que paso con la tonta de Lily'' _

-El placer es todo mío- dijo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada, _''te lo dije''_ si ya se, ya se.

- Lo siento pero ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Es que me siento… desnuda

- lo siento, solamente… analizaba

-Aja… Analizabas como llevarme a la bodega, lamento arruinar tu fantasía pero yo ni loca voy allá.

-Entonces vamos a…- ¡¡¡Dios, este tipo era insistente!!!

-No me voy a acostar contigo, no soy una cualquiera.

-Uh, fuerte, así me gustan. Lastima que seas la protegida de Ash.

-¿Por que?- pregunte, frunciendo el ceño sin entender que tenía eso que ver.

-Porque prefiero vivir, pero si cambias de idea, llámame- me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Después de esos pequeños incidentes, me quede hablando con Kyle de cosas triviales como música, películas y otras cosas. Entonces empezó a sonar Sweet Home Alabama.

-Que raro… se supone que Ash no venia hoy- susurre. Me gire y vi que Ash venia con Tay… ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? Suspire.

-Nos vemos, Kyle

-Adiós, Bella.-Me acerque a Ash.

-Hablaremos en casa-siseo Ash, me teletransporte a Katoteros.

-¿Qué paso?- me senté en un sillón.

-Akra, no hice nada malo… ¡¡¡solamente me dio hambre y comí!!!- dijo Tay con su cara de victima.

-¿NADA MALO? ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿COMERTE A UN HUMANO TE PARECE POCO?!?!?!?!?!

-¿Que? ¿A quien se comió? ¿A Michael Jackson?- estaba sorprendida

-Pero era un humano malo, Akra

-Era un ladrón, sin familia. Pero ¿ y si la próxima no es un ladrón?¿Y si es un hombre con familia?

- Tay no puedes comerte a los humanos, no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Esta bien, Akra… no comeré mas humanos.- dijo y se fue a su habitación.

- Espero que no lo vuelva a hacer- suspire

- Cambiando de tema- dijo Ash sentándose a mi lado- Los Cullen cambiaron de rumbo.

-¿!¿!¿!QUE?!?!?!

- Puedes ir a verlo por ti misma.- Salí corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba la Sfora. La tome y lo que vi me sorprendió.

_**Sfora**_

Los Cullen estaban en su antigua casa en Forks.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos un tiempo por si Bella vuelve- opino Esme

-Opino lo mismo- concordó Alice, dándole una mirada fría a Edward, el cual la ignoraba.

-También creo que deberíamos quedarnos- opino… ¿Rosalie? Todos la miraron en shock, a excepción de Alice que le sonreía

-¿Y por que quedarnos? Las cartas dicen que no la busquemos- Edward estaba furioso.

-Concuerdo con Edward- dijo Lily

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- siseo Jasper, Lily lo miro, estaba furiosa

-Mayoría gana, hermanito- dijo Emmett con un poco de recelo.

-Esta decidido, nos quedamos un año, nada mas- dijo Carlisle

-Y después vamos a New Orleans- se apresuro a decir Jasper, todos sonrieron por su emoción… bueno, no todos.

_**Fin de la Sfora**_

-Bueno… tengo todo un año

-Bella, debemos empezar tu entrenamiento.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora apúrate

-Ya voy Ash- y así empecé a entrenar todos los días con Ash, en las noches iba al Santuario.

**Lo siento!!!! Lo siento!!!! Lo siento!!!! Lo siento!!!! Lo siento!!!! Lo siento!!!! Lo siento!!!! Lo siento!!!! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes!!! Es que mi imaginación se seco!!! Pero volví, mas tarde subiere otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este!!!! No se preocupen si tardo un tiempo en actualizar! No voy a dejar esta historia!!!! Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**Dejen reviews!!!!**

**Abrazo al estilo Emmett!!!!**


	14. ¿Los Cullen?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen algunos son obra de la fabulosa S. Meyer y otros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

_**Un año después**_

Ya había pasado un año desde que me entere de que mi madre es una diosa atlante. Mi entrenamiento ya había acabado, ahora era tan buena como el, en las peleas. Los Cullen llegarían pronto. También había conocido mejor a los Dark-Hunter, de vez en cuando los ayudaba a patrullar y matar algunos daimos. Pero este fin de semana íbamos a descansar y a hacer una fiesta en mi casa, bueno era de Renee pero en parte era mía. Había entrado a Tulane **(1)** y estudiaba Lenguas y Literatura. Llegue al santuario donde me esperaban los Dark-Hunters para una muy importante misión. Por lo general los Dark-Hunter se debilitaban mutuamente cuando estaba cerca pero si yo estaba con ellos, no se debilitaban, era uno de mis poderes. Llegue a la mesa donde me esperaban Zarek, Kiryan, Valerius, Talon y Jean-Luc

-Hola chicos- los salude mientras me sentaba entre Zarek y Talon

-Hey, Bells- dijeron todos

-¿No viene Ash?- pregunto Kiryan

-No, tenia un compromiso- respondí mientras le pedía a Aimee que me trajera una cerveza.

-Que lastima, el podría ayudarnos a repartir invitaciones- dijo Zarek con una sonrisa burlona, le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña, si repartir volantes era la misión pero si no lo repartíamos nadie se enteraría de la fiesta.

-Bueno vamos a entregar las invitaciones antes de que amanezca- dijo Jean-Luc

-Wow al fin dices algo inteligente, pirata-dijo Valerius con burla, al parecer a Jean-Luc no le hizo gracia.

-Cállate, abogado de cuarta- contraataco Jean-Luc, al ver a Valerius vestido con pantalones negros y un suéter con cuello en V Armani. Valerius gruño.

-Chicos ya dejen de pelear y usen esa energía para repartir invitaciones- se quedaron callados-Talon tu te quedaras aquí en el santuario, yo iré al Barrio Francés y los demás… no se, vayan por ahí y entreguen todas la invitaciones que puedan.

**POV Talon**

Estaba repartiendo invitaciones a todos, claro a excepción de los daimons. Vi a tres chicos y tres chicas entrar. Uno de los chicos era enorme y muy musculoso cabello castaño, el otro casi tan musculoso como el primero era rubio y el último no era tan musculoso como los dos primero y tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo. Las chicas eran muy diferentes una era alta y rubia parecía una barbie, la otra un poco mas baja que la primera y pelirroja y la ultima era bajita, tenia cabello negro y las facciones de un duendecillo. Me acerque para darles algunas invitaciones.

-Hola, soy Talon ¿quieren divertirse?- le sonreí coquetamente a las chicas, la pelirroja me miraba con interés, claro es que soy tan sexy, la rubia iba a decir algo pero la chica-duende, como le apode, la interrumpió.

-Claro- sonrió, les entregue algunas invitaciones y me fui. Amanecería en pocas horas así que mejor me fui a mi casa antes de quedar todo achicharrado.

**POV BELLA.**

Ya no tenía invitaciones, así que fui a almorzar con Nick el escudero de Kiryan. Me senté con el era como mi hermano menor.

-Hola, Nicky-salude, alborotando su rubio cabello.

-Bella, ya te he dicho que no me digas así- dijo haciendo pucheritos

-Es que eres tan adorable- dije

-No soy adorable, soy sexy- dijo todo enfurruñado

-Si, claro- rodee los ojos, pedimos algo de comer. Después de almorzar pedimos unas cervezas, mientras Nick me contaba que le había comprado a Kiryan una mesita de café en forma de ataúd. Le encantaba comprarle cosas que tuvieran que ver con vampiros ya que como Kiryan solo salía de noche, Nick decía que era un vampiro. Cherise la mamá de Nick entro en el restaurante, camino hasta nuestra mesa.

_-Nick ¿esta tomando?- pregunto, agarre la botella de Nick y la atraje hacia mi, pero Cherise se dio cuenta- Bella no trates de cubrirlo-sonreí- Nick ¿estas conduciendo?_

_-No mamá, estoy sentado-respondió Nick_

_-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, jovencito_

-Lo siento, mamá- dijo con su cara toda tiernecita

-Awww no puedo enojarme contigo eres una ternurita- Nick frunció el ceño.-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, Bella saluda a Acheron por mi.

-Claro- sonreí

-Adiós chicos, no se metan en problemas

-Adiós mamá.- se despidió Nick

-Hasta luego Cherise- me despedí, Cherise se fue.

- Tu mamá es un amor.

- Lo se- respondió Nick sonriendo. No conocía a nadie que quisiera más a su mamá que Nick. Ella era lo único que tenia, bueno también nos tenia a Ash y a mi.

- Vamos, hay mucho que hacer antes de la fiesta- pague la comida

-Muy cierto- sonrió, mientras caminaba con Nick recordé cuando lo conocí.

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos en el santuario, Ash me dijo que me tenia que presentar a alguien muy importante para el. Estábamos esperando a esa persona tan importante.

-Es como un hermano para mi… espero que se lleven bien- dijo Ash con la mirada perdida como si estuviera recordando algo.-Ahí esta, siempre llega tarde- mire a la entrada y vi a un chico como de mi edad, rubio, era alto quizás 1.80. Ash se levanto para abrazarlo, eran mejores amigos y se querían mucho…Podía sentirlo.

-Bella el es Nick el escudero de Kiryan, Nick ella es Bella, mi hermana- los azules ojos de Nick se abrieron por la sorpresa

-No sabía que tenías una hermana

- Y yo no sabía que tenía un hermano, pero aquí estoy conociendo al mejor amigo de mi hermano… Tal vez ya me volví loca- sonreí. Nick se río

-Me agrada- sonrió.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y desde ese día éramos como hermanos. Si algo le pasaba a Nick o a Ash no sabría que hacer…Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ya conocida voz.

-Hola, preciosa- ¡genial! de todos los were-hunter que me podía encontrar me tenía que encontrar con Fury.

-¿Preciosa?- pregunto Nick intentando aguantar la risa

- Ya déjala Fury, la vas a traumar- dijo Vane poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su hermano- Bella, lamentamos haberte perseguido- dijo un poco… avergonzado.

- No importa- sonreí- Por cierto ¿los invitaron a la fiesta?- Fury asintió sonriendo

- No faltaríamos por nada- dijo Vane

-Genial- sonreí

- Nos vemos en la fiesta- se despidió Vane

- Nos vemos, preciosa

- Apúrate Fury que tenemos cosas que hacer- lo apuro Vane

- Adiós chicos- me despedí, los vi desaparecer en la esquina.

-Vamos Bells.

-Oh, si hay que terminar los últimos detalles- dije y nos fuimos. ¡¡¡ Esta seria la mejor fiesta del mundo!!!

**Bueno chicas y chicos (Si es que hay alguno) aquí eta el otro capitulo que les prometí, Los Cullen hicieron su primera aparición XD espero que les haya gustado!!!! Lo que puse en cursiva es algo así como la adaptación de una parte de los libros de los Dark-Hunter… no recordé en cual libro aparecía esa parte así que lo puse más o menos como me acordaba XD**

**Tulane es una universidad en New Orleans, es a la que va Nick.**

**Dejen reviews poooooorfaaaaa**

**Abrazos al estilo Emmett**

**Ciao principesa!!!!! XD**


	15. ¡NOTA! IMPORTANTE

¡Hola! ¡Lamento si creyeron que era otro capítulo! Y sé que estas notas esta prohibidas pero es que la verdad no puedo dejarlas así. Quiero aclarar que no voy a dejar la historia, es solo que no e tenido tiempo para actualizar, sé que no merezco perdón pero es que primero me fui de viaje con mi hermana y mi mama por tres semana y después cuando volví había perdido dos semanas de clases y tenía que ponerme al corriente en el colegio y ahorita estoy muy preocupada por mis notas, ya que quiero eximirme en la mayor cantidad de exámenes bimestrales. Bien, no planeo darles una fecha en concreto pero espero poder actualizar para mediados de diciembre ¿sí? Espero no defraudarlas más o defraudarlos en caso de que haya algún chico.

¡En serio lo siento! Y espero que quede alguien para seguir leyendo mi historia ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero!

SimiCullen.


	16. La Fiesta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las fabulosas Stephenie Meyer y ****Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Después de terminar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, volví a Katoteros para arreglarme para la mejor fiesta del mundo. Me di una ducha y me puse el vestido que Danger me dejo en el baño, era un muy corto vestido negro, así que me lo puse con unos legins igualmente negros y unos lindos botines, me maquille un poco y baje a la sala. Nyx, Simi, Xirena y Tay estaban viendo unas películas, ya que si las Carontes iban y alguien se les acercaba, acabarían como bocadillo por parte de las Carontes, de Tay, de Alex o de Ash; depende de la situación.

Ash estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro, una camiseta de los Sex Pistols, su largo abrigo de cuero y unas botas de motociclista. Su cabello estaba teñido de negro con una mecha roja, nuevamente.

Lex llevaba un jeans negro rasgado en las rodillas, una camisa color borgoña y unas converse negras.

Danger llevaba puesto un vestido azul hasta la mitad del muslo y unos altos zapatos abiertos.

En cambio Tory tenía puesto un sencillo vestido beige con unos tacones blancos, no tan altos como los de Danger.

-Bien, veo que estamos listos- sonreí, estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta. Se suponía que Lex y Danger no podían salir de Katoteros pero Ash hizo una excepción solo por esta vez. Mire mi reloj- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, la fiesta empieza en veinticinco minutos.

Rápidamente aparecimos en la casa y arreglamos las mesas con botanas y mucho alcohol. Pocos minutos después la casa comenzó a llenarse, las luces tenues luces de colores parpadeaban por todas partes dándole un aire a discoteca. Comenzó a sonar Touch me de Florida, Talon se me acerco sonriendo.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- La sexy y masculina voz de Talon me hizo estremecer.

-Seria un placer- me guio a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar realmente juntos, no había ni un solo centímetro que nos separara.

-Te ves preciosa esta noche- susurro en mi oído. Sonreí.

-¿Acaso intentas seducirme?

-Para nada, querida. Jamás intentaría eso- respondió y beso mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Justo en ese momento la canción término, me separe de él y le regale una última sonrisa antes de irme. Me acerque a una de las mesas con bebidas y tome una margarita.

-¡Bells! Necesito tu ayuda- Katra, la hija de Ash, llego hacia mí. Tenía el cabello de su padre, un hermoso rubio y era tan alta como él, bueno no tanto, ella solo medía un metro noventa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte un poco preocupada.

-Es que hice una apuesta con Danger- vi como Danger sonreía desde el otro lado del salón.

-¿Qué apostaste?- pregunte con cautela

- Es que ella dijo que no te atrevería a bailar tu sola frente a todos y yo le dije que si…

-¡¿¡¿QUE?Oh no, no lo hare-me negué inmediatamente

-Pero Bellaaaa…- hizo su carita de perrito a medio morir bajo la lluvia, intente resistirme, enserio lo intente pero…

-¡Oh, está bien!- gruñí y me dirigí hacia el DJ le susurre un par de cosas al oído y asunto resuelto.

-Bien chicos por favor les pido que se quiten del escenario- pidió el DJ atreves del micrófono y los que estaban en el escenario bajaron a la pista de baile, subí al escenario y espere a que el DJ pusiera la canción- Bien, la señorita aquí presente les bailara la coreografía de Huh, la nueva canción de 4Minute. La canción comenzó a sonar, cerré los ojos y suspire una vez para después dejarme llevar por la música. Definitivamente la música coreana era muy buena para bailar.

Al terminar la canción vi como la puerta se abría y los Cullen entraban en la casa, miraron a todo lados como buscando algo, y entre aplausos baje rápidamente del escenario. Realmente no esperaba que vinieran, no era que me importara pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos. Me fui a la pista de baile con Fury y con Kyle, baile con ellos un par de canciones y después me fui por otro trago. Tome una cerveza y empecé a caminar a donde estaba Ash pero unos pequeños y fríos brazos me impidieron moverme. Mire hacia abajo y vi a Alice aferrada a mí, sollozando ya que los vampiros no podían llorar.

-¡Bella! Estas viva- sollozo Alice- pensamos que estabas muerta y…y…- soltó otro sollozo.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí ¿sí? Y mejor que nunca debo agregar- le di una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que no te vi? ¿Por qué no te veía?- pregunto

-Es complicado- hice una mueca- Te lo explicare después de la fiesta.

-Pero…- empezó a protestar

-Ve a divertirte con Jasper estaré aquí después de la fiesta, después de todo esta es mi casa.

-Está bien, nos vemos Bella- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y fui a buscar a Jasper. Me acerque a Ash por atrás.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué tomas?- pregunte curiosa, Ash se sobresalto y se giro nervioso hacia mí.

-Cerveza- respondió incomodo

-Claro…- decidí no preguntar

La noche siguió de las mil maravillas entre música y alcohol, Ash se había escabullido a la cocina. A las 2:30 am ya no había gente en la casa a excepción de los Cullen, Ash, Tory, Lex, Danger, Talon, Zarek y Valerius. Estábamos ahí parados sin decir nada. Ellos estupefactos y yo incomoda.

-Eh...Esto es incomodo- susurre

-Algo- concordó Edward

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- gruño Lex, a pesar de que peleábamos mucho el era muy sobreprotector conmigo, como Ash ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ash?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- respondió Jasper

-Cuidado con lo que dices vampirito- dijo burlonamente Talon.

Los Cullen estaban en shock. Genial, ahora van a pensar que los traicione.

-Maldita traidora- Rosalie corrió hacia mí. Se los dije, pensaron que los traicione, si tan solo supieran… Tome a Rosalie del cuello y la estrelle contra la pared; eso no le haría daño, además tenía que defenderme.

-Cuidado con lo que intentas, podrías salir lastimada Rose- sonreí con burla.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto Rosalie con dificultad

-Su peor pesadilla- sonreí macabramente y ellos me miraron asustado- No es cierto, pero siempre quise decir eso- sonreí

-Bella ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto algo ¿dolido? Oh vamos, ¿Él? ¿Dolido? Por favor…

- Te explicare que me paso- gruñí- Primero mi supuesto amor me deja por otra "mujer"- hice comillas aéreas- después me mudo para seguir mi miserable vida, descubro que soy adoptada, conozco mucha gente genial a la que si le importo y descubro que tengo un maravilloso hermano. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ash?

-Aquiii eshtoy- Ash salió de la cocina con una botella vacía de Sprite en la mano.

-Olvide botar eso- me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan descuidada.

-Bella creo que mejor volvemos a Katoteros- sugirió Danger mirando a Ash

-Claro llévense a Acheron, los alcanzo en un momento- ella asintió y se fue con Lex, Tory y Ash.- Talon, Val, Z ¿podrían buscar los muebles que están arriba?- asintieron y unos minuto después volvieron con los sillones. Nos sentamos.

-Bella yo no quería…- empezó Edward pero lo interrumpí

-Para ti soy Isabella- dije fríamente el rostro de Edward se contrajo de dolor.

-No te preocupes Eddie-Pooh, fue inevitable que nos enamoráramos- Lily abrazo a Edward y me fulmino con la mirada pero segundos después su mirada se poso en Valerius que ni siquiera le hizo caso.

-No lo mires tanto que me lo gastas- sonreí burlonamente y Lily me gruño.

-Uy que miedo- Lily se agazapo para atacarme como una gata en celo pero saque mi navaja atlante con esto le podría hacer daño a cualquier cosa, hasta un vampiro. Ella miro mi navaja y soltó una carcajada.

-Querida, olvidas que soy un vampiro- sonrió con burla

-Sé lo que eres pero digamos que esto no es de tu panteón-ella me miro confundida, rodee los ojos- Nunca lo entenderías cabeza hueca.- Volvió a gruñirme pero la ignore.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo del panteón? Eso es mitología- dijo Jasper

-Bueno ustedes también son mitología y aquí están ¿o no?

-Ella tiene un punto- dijo Emmett- ¿A qué panteón perteneces?

- Al atlante y ustedes pertenecen al PCMSI.

-¿PCMSI?- pregunto una confundida Rosalie

-Panteón de Criaturas Mitológicas sin Importancia- sonreí- en realidad no se llama así pero me gusta decirle así, es el panteón al que van las criaturas que no tiene un panteón definido.- Todos estaban en shock.

-¿Toda la mitología e verdad?-pregunto un esperanzado Emmett junto a una Alice igual

-Sip- Alice y Emmett botaban en sus asientos, Jasper… bueno es Jasper, Rosalie decidió mostrarse indiferente, Lily me fulminaba con la mirada y Edward no apartaba la mirada de mi.

-Asombroso- Alice y Emmett chocaron sus manos.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Zeus?- pregunto Emmett, hice una mueca

-No creo que eso le agrade mucho, es un poco amargado- un rayo sonó a lo lejos- Es cierto, no lo niegues- gruñí.

-Pero eres Bella, la hija de Zeus

-¿Qué? No soy hija de Zeus, él es del panteón griego y yo soy del atlante.

-Oh…- Emmett parecía procesar la información.

-Deberíamos irnos, Carlisle debe estarse preguntando que estamos haciendo- dijo Edward

- Claro, si quieren no podemos ver hoy en la tarde- dije ya que eran las 3 de la mañana. Alice asintió emocionada, me levante- Deben irse antes de que el sol los achicharre.

-Bella, el sol no nos hace nada- me "recordó" Edward

-No les hablaba a ustedes

-Nos vemos en la noche, cariño- Talon me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro- sonreí y me despedí de Val y Z. Poco después me despedí de los Cullen y quede completamente sola en la casa. Ash llamaría a un servicio de limpieza mas tarde.

-Finalmente sola- susurre mientras me tiraba en uno de los sillones- Tengo el presentimiento de que esto ira de mal en peor.

**Bueno chicas y chicos aquí está el capitulo que les prometí, estoy trabajando en el siguiente para poder subirlo pronto y espero no tardar tanto. Los vestidos de Bella, Danger y Tory no los pude subir a mi perfil pero los subiré al blog que tengo con mis amigas y les dejare el link de la pagina en mi perfil y la canción que Bella bailo pueden buscarla en youtube es Huh de 4Minute pueden ver el video o el cover en el que me inspire, el cover es de kaotsu. ¡Bueno nos leemos!**

**¡Ciao Principesa!**

**XOXO**


End file.
